


Never the same

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hell, Light Angst, Lux (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: He could recreate it, but it would never be the same.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar (mentioned)
Series: Ficvember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Never the same

He thought a lot in Hell.

A lot.

He was their ruler. He was the ruler of Hell. He could do anything he wanted, from wandering the empty and cold hallways to controlling hell loops. 

He could create anything he wants, manifest it from thin air. He could generate massive buildings, kind of like his own playground. He could fabricate water, fire and the stars themselves.

He once thought of recreating Lux, his own home. His sanctuary. The place where he could wind down. His root of LA, of Earth. That's where he met most of his friends.

Where he met Chloe.

Lux was a dancing thought in his head every once in a while. He could recreate it, every single detail.

He remembered it all.

He was desperate to feel those memories again. To feel the touch of the cold and hard surface of the bar where he used to make out with random women almost every night after he bought the wretched place. He designed everything to show free-will. To signify that you could do anything you want.

He remembered a few hundred years ago how he screamed into the grey sky, demanding his father to come down. For him to be relieved of this stupid job and go down to Earth, to Lux.

His real home.

He thought a lot about recreating the penthouse too. No need for it, just the memory of tasting good whiskey and bourbon. To see the walls that he built for himself.

Re-creating Lux was on his mind all the time. He wanted to make that _his_ home once again, to parade around the building as he owned it. To meet new people, to drink endless amounts of alcohol with Maze.

He had seen a lot of hell-loops with blue skies, green trees. They had the same vibrant colour to them, the same look and touch. The same feeling of _home_.

But he soon realized that it would never be the same. They were copies, a product of imagination. Frightful and guilty memories, neither of which described Lux. Lux was a place of passion, sex, drugs and rock and roll.

He thanked his lucky stars that no one had their Hell loop based on Lux.

His home.


End file.
